This Won't End Well...
at a tree near the in , or in by the Freeport Reserve| next = There Will Be Ghosts| }} Category:North Qeynos QuestsCategory:North Qeynos Solo Quests Notes *This quest is available during the Nights of the Dead from October, 22nd 2008 - November, 3rd 2008 *This quest scales from level 10 to level 80. *This quest starts in or and is part of the Nights of the Dead Live Event. Introduction A Gigglegibber Goblin in the City has commissioned you to deliver him a special food item for his master. You aren't exactly sure what all this is about but your curiosity has gotten the best of you and you decided to go on the errand despite your better judgment. Steps #Travel to in to meet someone about a meal. #As you enter the cemetary, thinks you are the meal and bites you. You'll awake inside a Inn's bed in Somborn. You recieved a nearly lethal bite. #Find out what happened... Talk to at the Haunted Mansion at . #Find a way to help Proctor Eiolie. Enter the Haunted Mansion, use the door next to you. #Accept and complete the quest, #Return to Proctor Eiolie The quest is repeatable after turning in This won't end well.... Read for rewards and and bonuses. #Advance to the foot of the foyer stairs to spawn a group of three vampires. Once you kill them, you will hear the sound of a key hitting the floor. On the right-hand side of the stairwell, you will see a glowy pink key. Collect it, and you will then be able to open the door to the east. # Open the door to the west, and you will enter a music room. Examine the music page on the piano. Mobs will spawn. Kill them, then gather the key that drops under the piano. (Mine dropped on the bookshelf). # You may now open the door to the east, the coffin room. You will enter a mist-filled coffin room holding around 6 coffins. Grab the torch on the wall beside the door, and torch each coffin in turn. A vampire spawns out of each coffin. Kill the vampires in turn. Finally you will arrive at the center (last) coffin. You will open it and find a key inside. # This is the key to the upstairs (hidden) room. At the top of the staircase where a partially revealed skeleton is on the floor, run through the wall. You will enter the parent's room. There is a key on the nightstand and a bottle of perfume on the desk. When you walk out of the room, you will be attacked by another encounter of vampires. # Head back to the main room and go through the final locked door. Through the hallway you enter the children's room. You must find three items: #*A boomerang on the boy's bed #*A stuffed animal on the girl's bed #*Through the hallway is the baby's room, there is a rattle on the table. # You must find the ritual instructions back in the music room on a coffee table. When you click it you recieve Ritual of Cleansing into your inventory. Use the item nearby. # spawns and attacks you. He is a one-up solo mob. It is a tough fight. ## Once you get him to about 20% health, he will become unattackable and move to the staircase, then heal to full health and attack with two swarms of bats (even con double-down). ## Get him down to about 20% health again, he will again become unattackable and move to the coffin room, and heal to full health and attack with two bat swarms. ## Get him down to about 20% health a third time, he will become unattackable and jump into the dumbwaiter. Right click and enter it after him. # Move through the basement. There are swarms of bats like the ones Sarkon spawns, and an even-con . At the end of the hallway is Sarkon, and you can kill him now. # Investigate the mirror that Sarkon was standing in front of, and you will be attacked by reflection of yourself, one level higher and ^^ heroic. Defeat yourself to finish the quest. Rewards *